The invention relates to a facing head with at least one rotary slide, having at least one cutter plate, and particularly to the drive for rotating the rotary slide for repositioning it.
Facing heads of this type have at least one rotary slide on which a cutter plate is mounted. The cutter plate cuts and machines a surface which is essentially planar in the finished machined state. While the surface is being machined, the rotary slide is driven, so that it rotates about its rotation axis. In this case, rotation of at most 180.degree. is usually executed. To execute that rotation, the rotary slide is connected to a driving rod, which extends through the facing head in a longitudinal direction, and specifically extends into the machine spindle which sets the facing head in rotation. It is, therefore, necessary for special machine spindles to be provided for facing heads of this kind. This makes it impossible for facing heads of this kind to be generally used. Moreover, special machine spindles of this type are very complicated and expensive.